Fresh TV Universe
The Fresh TV Universe is a shared universe between the several shows created by Fresh TV. The franchise is technically set in a multiverse, following two separate universes. Main universe The first series, titled 6teen, started airing on November 4, 2004. The series followed six teens working at a mall over the summer, and how trying to balance their working life and social lives often caused problems for them. A second series, titled Total Drama, began airing on July 8, 2007. Initially, the two shows have no connection to each other, with the second series following the contestants of a reality competition show. The series eventually began to connect "Blast From the Past" (6teen 04x04), when a picture of Camp Wawanakwa (the main setting on Total Drama) was seen in a picture, causing speculation of a shared universe. A third series, under the title Stoked, began airing on June 25, 2009. Again, the series started with a different premise, following workers at a surfing resort. In the episode "A Prank Too Far" (Stoked 01x24) the theme song for the in-universe Total Drama Action was seen playing at the diner, adding a connection once again to the Total Drama series. A direct spin-off to Total Drama, titled Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, began airing on January 4, 2016. Being a direct spin-off, it was the first series entirely confirmed to be in a shared universe as the others. Connections between series Several connections have been made between the series, with each series having a varying degree of how interwoven they are in the franchise. The biggest connections between any two series are the characters Geoff, Leonard, Noah, and Owen, who all appear as main characters in both Total Drama and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. Additional connections include: * In "Blast From the Past" (6teen 4x04), a picture of Camp Wawanakwa appears. * In "A Prank Too Far" (Stoked 1x24), the theme song for Total Drama Action is playing in The Pirate Ship. * In "Slap Slap Revolution" (Total Drama 3x07), Lindsay mentions The Khaki Barn. * In "Saving Private Leechball" (Total Drama 5x03), Gwen refers to Heather and Jo as the Bickersons. * In "None Down, Eighteen to Go (Part 1)" (The Ridonculous Race 1x01), Geoff mentions Bridgette. Additionally, Willy appears as a Travel Tip Giver. * In "Brazilian Pain Forest" (The Ridonculous Race 1x06), Owen has flashbacks to both "Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan" and "Slap Slap Revolution." * In "Dude Buggies" (The Ridonculous Race 1x19), MacArthur mentions being babysat by Jen Masterson. * In "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars (The Ridonculous Race 1x26), Anne Maria, Blaineley O'Halloran, and Chris McLean, [[List of Total Drama characters|as well as several other characters from Total Drama]], make appearances in New York. Additionally, a wanted poster of Ezekiel is seen hanging in New York. Additionally, a Fresh TV blog post stated that Bridgette had challenged Fin McCloud to a surfing contest, however the blog post has since been deleted. Alternate universe spin-off Main article: Total Drama Daycare A spin-off crossover of 6teen and Total Drama is set to premier in 2018 under the title Total Drama Daycare. The series will be set in an alternate universe, and reintroduce the characters as toddlers. __NOEDITSECTION__